Everything for you
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: este fic participa en el reto n 5 " Digno miembro de una digna casa." del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras". espero les guste


_**Todos los lugares, personajes y hechos mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de George.R. , yo los utilizo sin fines lucrativos. Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Digno miembro de una digna casa." De el foro "Alas negras palabras negras"**_

_Everything for you_

_-Tenemos que matarla, ahora que podemos.-_le dijo eufórico.

_-Es tan solo, una niña._-trato de excusarse el.

_-Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir, no pensabas lo mismo cuando se trataba de Elia Targaryen y sus hijos.-_lo enfrento su amigo.

_-Debía, haber estado ciego en aquel momento, no tomare parte, no esta vez, es mi última palabra.-_contesto Eddard Stark tajante, para luego abandonar el salón, recibiendo a sus espaldas una caterva de blasfemias departe de el mismísimo rey, Robert Baratheon, no sin antes dejar el broche de la Mano del Rey sobre la mesa del consejo.

…

El se encontraba en una disyuntiva aquella mañana, todavía permanecía en el valle de Arryn, su protector, quien desde muy temprana edad, lo había acogido, junto con Eddard Stark, su gran amigo desde tiempos inmemoriales. Quien si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, ya podría gozar del título de hermano.

El sabía que solo existía una forma, solo una de conseguir la paz; y esta era con sangre y fuego si hacía falta.

Si tan solo él se hubiera mantenido alejado, si le hubiera ganado aquella vez, en Harrenhall, el la hubiera coronado, y ella hubiera sido suya, como siempre debió haber sido.

Por eso, cuando aquella vez su amigo, le dijo que pensara más con la cabeza y menos con sus partes, con las cuales ya lo había hecho en situaciones ulteriores. No pudo evitar entrar en cólera diciendo, a la vez que apuraba el vino del Rejo en su copa para luego aventarla contra la pared más cercana.- ¿Cómo es posible que digas algo como eso?, ¡Es de tu hermana de la que hablamos y de ese hijo de mala madre!.

Realmente no lograba terminar de comprender a su amigo, ni entender, como era posible que, a pesar de todo, se mantuviera impasible de una manera como aquella. Le resultaba inconcebible que, a pesar de haberlo perdido prácticamente todo a causa de los Targaryen, a su padre, a su hermano mayor y a ella, descontando a Benjen Stark, su hermano menor, quien en ese entonces ejercía como castellano de Invernalia y señor en el castillo, debido a su ausencia, permaneciera con su carácter intachable, dé hombre de honor, todavía intacto.

El también había perdido, perdió en Harrenhall y la perdió a ella; su razón de vivir. Aquella por la que se despertaba con más vigor cada mañana y se dormía todas las noches, con una sonrisa socarrona impregnada en sus labios. Todo a manos de ese hijo de puta, de Rhaegar Targaryen.

Ahora él le haría pagar, ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

Estaba decidido, no importaba lo que le dijera, Robert no se encontraba capaz de atender a razones, no después de aquel acontecimiento. El lo intuía, lo veía en su mirada y se sentía igual que él, pero no podía permitirse exteriorizar los sentimientos que poseía. El era un hombre de honor y se lo había prometido, aun lo recordaba muy bien.

Tendría que haber cerrado las puertas, pero en cambio no había hecho nada más que, quedarse allí, plantado como un idiota, embobado por la imagen de aquellos dos amantes, que a todo momento exteriorizaban el puro deseo, que sentían el uno por el otro.

…..Flash back…..

Se encontraba de camino al féretro de su madre, que yacía en las criptas de Invernalia y fue allí, frente al árbol corazón, que él la encontró, con su capa de marta puesta. Estaba rezando o al menos eso le dijo pero, sin dejar de tener en su cara, aquella mirada traviesa y nerviosa, propia de un niño que lo atrapan en medio de una travesura a lo que él dijo buscándola con la mirada:

-¿Qué sucede?.

.Nada, solo quería despedirme.-respondió ella sin dejar de mirar el arciono frente a ambos hermanos.

-¿De que estás hablando?, ya tendrás tiempo de sobra.-le dijo riendo a la vez que la tomaba por los hombros.

-No, me iré, Rhaegar me está esperando fuera.- respondió ella decidida tras girar sobre sí misma y mirarlo a los ojos. A lo que él dijo con pena en la voz:

-Lyanna, entiendo que lo que paso en Harrenhall, realmente quiero entenderlo, pero tú eres una Stark de Invernalia, tu lugar está aquí conmigo, nuestros hermanos y nuestro padre y con Robert luego, como su señora esposa en Bastión de Tormentas, tu jamás podrás ser la reina del dragón.-a lo que ella respondiendo a su mirada le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, que pugnaban por salir.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me entiendas?, yo no quiero ser su reina, solo quiero estar con él.

Fue entonces, al mirarla que, no le quedo duda alguna de los sentimientos de su hermana, pero aun así se atrevió a preguntar, albergando un leve atisbo de equivocación en cuanto a sus conjeturas.

-Lo amas, ¿verdad?

-Como nunca he amado a nadie, el me ha hechizado, como jamás nunca pensé.-le respondió ella exultante de gozo para luego añadir:

-Prométeme, que me ayudaras esta vez, déjame ir, por favor.

Y así fue que tras un prolongado silencio, con el cual ella se veía desfallecer dijo de forma tajante, pero tratando de sonar amigable:

-Está bien, te lo prometo, ya vete, antes de que cambie de idea.

Entonces, sucedió que Lyanna partió corriendo por el camino, no sin antes despedirse de su hermano, con el corazón rebosante de alegría.

…..Flash Back End…..

Por lo que tras saber que esa lucha de palabras, ya empezada varias horas atrás, con su amigo, era en vano, dijo:

-Se hará, como tú digas Robert.

En este punto él se sintió aliviado, al fin luego de muchas de deliberación al fin podía decir que había llegado a un acuerdo con Ned y Jon Arryn por igual por lo que, luego de que lord Arryn se retirara a escribir una carta para Tywin Lannister y mandase un cuervo, con destino a Roca Casterly. El se dijo a sí mismo:

-A llegado el momento de que pague, por todo lo que ha hecho y se lo devolveré con la misma moneda, el me quito a Lyanna, lo único que me importaba en este mundo. Ahora yo le quitare a Elia también, así sentirá mi furia, porque yo soy un Baratheon y como reza nuestra casa, la casa de Baratheon, "Nuestra es la furia".


End file.
